Death Note::Mpreg:: H e a v e n
by Zero-0
Summary: Light gets granted to him, his only wish of becoming God himself. Yet he's never been more disappointed. But once Light takes the risks of making L equal in power, has Light gone entirely mad?
1. DN:: H e a v e n Pt01

**V.A.C.A.TE. + T.O. + H.E.A.V.E.N.**

--

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:--:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

--

**-- + THIS IS AN MPREG / MALE PREGNANCY FANFICTION + --**

** Don't bother reading this fanfiction if you are the following...**

1. Unable to stand Yagami Light from Death Note.

2. Unable to stand Ryuk The Shinigami from Death Note.

3. Unable to stand Death Note in general.

4. A hater of lengthy stories.

5. A hater of very talkative stories.

--

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:--:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

--

** I recommend reading this fanfiction if you are the following...**

1. In love with the character Yagami Light.

2. Patient, and willing to wait for your sweet yaoi moments.

3. Interested in the unusual, and breaking out of main stream.

--

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:--:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

--

Please tell me your thoughts. Comments do not bother me at all. I really appreciate them, and thank you for taking the time to read this! Enjoy..

--

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:--:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

--

**Light stares blankly at the small white marble between his fingers. Studying this 'marble' for a moment or more, he shifts his usual snooty glare toward the Shinigami..**

**Ryuk cackles. **"_Go ahead. Eat it_"** The Death God says with quite obvious amusement.**

"What purpose would it serve?.."

**The Shinigami replies enthusiastically **"_It will make it so you can travel through our vortexes, and into the Shinigami Realm..!_"

**Light glares blankly at his Death God before replying **"Yes, I'm sure you've explained that to me, already." "What purpose would it serve to GO to the Shinigami realm, .. Ryuuku?"

"_From there, you can see any place in time, any location, anywhere in the world, ... and even before it...!_" **The Shinigami replies.**

**Light takes a moment to think about this as he shifts his attention back toward the glossy little 'marble' in his hand. It is about the size of the average shooter marble. It doesn't even appear eatable. He questions the Shinigami, "**What will I do to explain my absence from The Human Realm, IF I am to go..?**"**

"_Well, your family is going on vacation aren't they, all?_"** The Shinigami counters his question.**

**...**

**He's almost immediately called out by his mother, whom approaches the doorway, informing Light that the family is going to have a vacation-subjected meeting over dinner, and that of course, dinner is ready.**

**Light quietly, and calmly, although holding a slight tinge of annoyance in his voice, answers his mother, **"Haai.."** He then awaits Sachiko to head off toward the kitchen again. His glare, darting back toward the Death God. **"You're controlling them...?!..."** He 'whispers' loudly toward the Death God. Trying to keep quiet, as his mother is likely still be upstairs.**

"_No, no, no. Of course not. They would either have to own a Death Note, or become it's soon-to-be victims, Raito! It's just that from the Shinigami Realm, we can see everything_."

... "Even the future?"** Light asks.**

"_Naaaaaw. The Shinigami King, maybe. But we're not of any 'higher up' class that could know that much. And even if we were, a lot of us don't care about what happens in your Realm." Ryuk stops his chattering, and finally answers "I could see them looking forward to this better than you could, though!_"

"So you used your realm to spy on them, while my attention was focused elsewhere?" Light quietly asks as he continues to watch the marble.

**Light thinks of whether or not he could try to disappear during the commotion, and confusion of a vacation, and never be found. It would distance himself from his annoying family, and he could get more done. But, of course, it would only prove to L that he was Kira if the moment he vanished, the killings began to increase. And, of course, his innocent college student lifestyle was helping to disguise him. If he vanished, the entire town could become suspicious.. not just of him being Kira. But anything. He'd rather remain the 'honest student' type, rather than have his life, and disappearance masked in uncertainty, and mystery..**

"Feh, people disappear all the time.."** he thinks to himself. But doing something like that would be too difficult, and could be too much hard work, for what could possibly not even pay off in the end- A new idea hits him. He stuffs the marble in his pocket, and quietly wanders off downstairs for dinner.**

**A bit later, he returns to his Shinigami, and closes the door quietly. Leaning back on it a bit. His eyes, closed.**

**His Shinigami's curiosity is sparked. **"_Eh?_" **Ryuk asks.**

"I have no reason to tell you, if through your own realm, you can see, and hear everything we said..."

**Ryuk sounds a bit offended **"_Heeey I'm not always spying on you. Where did all your trust in me get off to, buddy? Heh hehh I thought we were friends!_"

**Light huffs, and then after a bit of silence, he gives his unusual giggle. Although, he keeps quiet about it, as he slinks off to his chair. He rests his elbow down on the desk, and props his head up in his hand. Glancing back over his shoulder at the floating, lounging Shinigami. "**I talked them into letting me stay behind...**" He says. Continuing, **"Although it is summer, I still have much work to catch up on, and helping L with this case, there simply isn't any time to kick back anymore. After father's heart attack, it was the doctor's suggestion he take a break from the stress for a while, and possibly take a vacation, to get his mind off of things. Now that he will not be on the task force, they will be relying more on me, as Chief's son.. And of course, they have come to the understanding that I am well old enough to take care of the house on my own for a couple months."

**Light goes on to think to himself about all the things he could get done within three months. He slowly pulls the marble back out, and continues to study it..**

"I might just look forward to a little vacation of my own..."


	2. DN:: H e a v e n Pt02

**T.H.E. + P.L.O.T.**

--

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:--:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

**A week or so later.. Light returns home from his daily little meetings with L to find a note on the front door. It is from his family. They had left while he was gone, apparently. The note says it's charming little goodbyes, and for a moment, Light is a bit caught off guard by the realization of how great his family must truly be. He'd almost begun to forget all about them once he got hold of the Death Note. But of course, they are still his family, and they still mean something to him. He huffs a bit, allowing a crooked little smile to find it's way onto his face before entering the 'empty' house. He glances around the place, as if new to his surroundings.. without any real reason in particular. He then closes the door behind him.**

**Shifting on through the door as if it weren't even there, comes Ryuk, floating, and lying in a very 'flirty,' feminine manner for no reason of his own.**

**Light has made excuses to hold off L for a couple days in preparation for experimenting with his Death Note, and possibly, even The Shinigami's Realm, itself. .. A realm of Kings; no.. Gods. .. No place could better suit him; Kira; God Of The New World. Although, he dreads it, in a way.. ... What if it's full of a bunch of Ryuks...? Light gets to his room.. .. He takes the marble which he's kept hidden away in a little box in his desk drawer. If it is eatable, he wouldn't leave it in the dust, and dirt, or in his pocket. He does intend to try it, afterall. He sets it down.. and continues his usual ritual of staring at this object in silence, and fascination.**

**Ryuk questions, "**_So..._**"?**

**Light, becoming a bit annoyed as he would have rather continued his lengthy, absent minded stare at the object; he HAD more to think about before he was interrupted. Blinking a bit, Light does start to realize, however, that this is becoming a bit ridiculous. He sits straight in his chair, and begins quizzing Ryuk heavily.. "**How long will it take me to get through this 'Vortex'?**"**

**Ryuk answers "**_About a couple minutes from one side to the other._**" Ryuk reached up to scratch his head. "**_But it depends on how fast I can find that damned sickle..._**" Having ****AGAIN**** misplaced it.**

**"**You said it would make me capable of passing through the vortex. Does it need time to 'take effect'..?

-- How long would it take to start working, so that I could get through?**"**

**Light just knows that if he forgets to ask ****ONE**** question, this whole thing could turn out badly. He knows how Ryuk is... Hell, even if his questions are worded wrong, the answers could be skewed, and it could still mislead him in a direction he would rather not go. Perhaps cheating him out of something like half of his life span.. What Shinigami would miss a chance to steal something that valuable?**

**"**_Of course it takes a couple more minutes to take effect.._**"**

**Light immediately asks something as if he'd grown impatient; he hardly lets Ryuk finish the answer before throwing more questions at him.. "**When you said it would make me capable.. it was as if you were saying humans aren't capable of entering the realm normally... It won't turn me into one of you guys, ... like a warewolf, or something, will it?..**"**

**"**_No, no, no! Of course not! You would have to die in possessi-- WHOOPS. Hahah_**" Ryuk cackles, "**_Hyuk hyuk hyuk.._**" Light stares blankly at the fumbling Death God as Ryuk further explains "**_I'm not allowed to tell you that much. The Shinigami king will kill me._**"**

**Light begins to wonder absent mindedly for a moment whether or not Shinigami can actually kill one another before re-asking in another manner.. "**Well, I will still look human when I come back, right?; I would rather not be permanently changed, if it can be helped. If not, I would really rather not be noticeably changed..**"**

**Ryuk seems to understand, "**_Hai.._**" he scratched out in his usual gruffish voice. "**_You'll still look human, and all!_**"**

**Light asks, "**Yes, if I still look human, that is fine. But will I still look like 'me' **"..? He'd rather not look like a deformed human, either.**

**"**_Yep!_**" The Shinigami answers. Ryuk does a handstand. His black loin cloth, falling. Light's brow twitches a bit as he watches the playful creature.**

**Light, sensing something ominous about the Death God's overly joyous mood, he states, "**Well, you're rather enthusiastic about this, aren't you, .. Ryuuku?**"**

**Ryuk answers "**_Well, you wanted to go to my place, I'm excited to show you around! We can hang out, and all that, Raito!_**"**

**"**We're not friends, Ryuuku.**" Light states harshly. "**You even said yourself, you are not on anyone's side, that you are merely here for your own entertainment, and nothing more.**"**

**Ryuk answers "**_Aww, you saw right through me_**" Cackling a bit, he continues "**_Of course I'm doing this for my own entertainment. It's boring watching you make oatmeal, go to the bathroom, and all those other boring, humanly things you human guys do!_**"**

**Light exhales a bit sigh-like, and leans back in his chair as he shifts his attention back toward the marble. "**How long will it take me to get back?...**"**

**"**_Not long_**" Ryuk answers, as he sinks in the floor, and then pops his head out of the ceiling above.**

**"**How. Long?**" Light repeats.**

**"**_Uhhh.. I can take you back whenever you'd like. It really depends on how long you want to hang around in The Shinigami Realm!_**"**

**He glances at the Shinigami once more, and then sweeps the marble up off of his desk between his fingers. He contemplates whether it's worth it, or not to venture someplace that seems unnecessary seen as he's doing fine passing judgment here as it is.. ... But then, with the ability to see anywhere, at any point in time, including the past... he could venture to any point in time where L's name was mentioned..**

**L had to have at least ****BEEN**** named; His birth parents--**

**--When he was an infant..**

**--If he could just see then, at that moment...**

**--There was no way L could be crafty enough to conceal his own identity at such an age. ... And if he could go there as much as he wanted, whenever he wanted, for however long he wanted... ... He could know anything he wanted. Was there any sense in passing something like that up?..**


	3. DN:: H e a v e n Pt03

**G.I.F.T. + O.F. + A. + G.O.D.**

--

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:--:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

--

**... It wouldn't be cheating. L has to be one of the richest people in the world, with people, gadgets, and all the support from all of the police agencies.. all over the world! L was.. some sort of a super detective, who could do whatever he wanted, whenever he wanted. ... A simple college student. He needed something more, .. and... that is indeed what he was just offered with this... little marble; a generous gift from a god.. with a grin, Light asks his intended, final question.. "**How exactly am I supposed to take this thing?..**"**

**Ryuk answers, "**_You can just pop it in any opening you want._**"**

**. . . . . . . .**

**"**I'd prefer swallowing, thank you.**" He muttered toward the Death God. "**Well then, I'll need a glass of water.**" Light places his hands to the desk, and lifts himself from his chair. Quite ready to stroll off casually toward the kitchen downstairs.**

**"**_Waaaaaait! One last thing_**"**

**Light freezes in his tracks..**

**"**_You can't take it with anything. It must be taken by itself; dry._**"**

**. . .**

**He stares at the marble..**

**. . . .**

"You.. expect me... to swallow this... without aid?...!**"**

**It was roughly the size of a quarter. He was about afraid of choking on the damned thing..**

**Ryuk replies with his massive mouth.. which he'd have no problem devouring the 'marble' with, "**_Sorry. Your human bodies're built different than us Shinigami'._**"**

"Ehh...**" Light whined a bit at the marble.. He'd MUCH prefer swallowing it. But he'd MUCH prefer drinking something to wash it down with. Considering his other choices, he raises the marble to his lips. Glaring blankly at it.Light reluctantly pops the sphere into his mouth. He wasn't sure now, since it had less of a glassy feel in his mouth, whether it was more like a shooter marble, a gumball, or a medium sized jawbreaker. He does, by force of habit, almost go to chew it. But it is much like eating a rock. ... What should he expect from The Shinigami Realm?**

"_You should probably get to swallowing it.. fast_**" Ryuk warns Light.**

**Light, having remembered the fact it wasn't supposed to be mixed with anything. What if it were to make contact with traces of food, or drink in his saliva--**

**Then he starts thinking... If that were why he was to swallow the sphere quickly, then placing it in his stomach might be a bad idea, as it most definitely has remnants of food, and drink the sphere could come in contact with... ... Which would probably be why Ryuk didn't say "**_Swallow it_**", and instead, asked he pick an orifice..**

**Light, probably realizing it would be too late to spit out now since he is without knowledge of consequence, being rushed to swallow it, ... very reluctantly stops himself from pondering. He has no idea how much time he has left.. ; 'Quickly' was his only warning. He brings himself to swallow the sphere dry. At least trying to stimulate himself into over salivating in an attempt to make it glide down more easily; His own saliva, being all he has to lubricate the object. Light's brow twitches a bit, and he winces, drawing a hand to his throat. It's a bit like swallowing an entire potato chip the wrong way... where it feels as though he's swallowed a knife, and it is cutting it's way all the way down into his stomach. It is painful to swallow. However, this pain is a bit less intense seeing as the object he'd swallowed is completely round, .. and that mass, rather than sharp corners, is all that irritates his throat. Light, regaining his composure, opens his eyes. He awaits something drastic to happen for several minutes...**

**Right when Light attempts to break the eerie silence to ask Ryuk where his 'sickle' had gone, Ryuk cuts Light's sentence not even a quarter of the way in with his suggestion, "**_You can go get some water now if you want, hyuk, hyuk_**"**

**Light freezes, and narrows his eyes at the Shinigami before slowly turning away from him. He heads off toward the door. He is thirsty after all, and after swallowing that.. thing, his throat could use a bit of soothing.. Light asks somewhat worriedly, though trying to keep his calm, "**It WILL dissolve, right?.." He mutters a bit quieter, "Or... will it have to come back out again...?**"**

"_It should dissolve!_**" Ryuk answers as he lowers himself from the ceiling, and floats after Light.**

**Light makes it downstairs to the kitchen where he begins to fix himself a glass of water. Quickly becoming impatient with the Death God. He thinks for a moment about the 'desert' Ryuk once seemed to describe his world as.. If it is truly like that in his world, then it makes sense he stay hydrated. This theory, well explaining the water suggestion. ... But why didn't Ryuk allow him to take it with water.. if drinking water after swallowing the sphere, and taking the sphere with water are relatively the same? .. He leans against the counter, and takes a sip of water. ... Perhaps it would've dissolved in his mouth if he'd taken it with water. That makes sense, also... Light settles a bit.. now with his questions all answered. ... Even though he had to answer many of them, himself. He takes another long sip of water.. figuring Ryuk is waiting for him to finish the glass..**

**Light, with a bit left to go before emptying the glass, freezes up.. He drops the glass, .. and it hits the floor, shattering. He stares forward- off into space for a minute before blinking twice; 'snapping back into reality' Stumbling forward, he almost steps in the glass, and immediately steps backward again. Thankfully though, he isn't one to follow the Japanese tradition, and tends to wear his sneakers even indoors.**

"Ghhh...hh**" Light whines uneasily...**


End file.
